


灯火通铭·哥哥

by TywonC



Series: 灯火通铭·小狮哥哥小狐弟弟 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	灯火通铭·哥哥

01.  
师小泽六岁的时候，胡小煊五岁。

刚满五岁的小孩像一块揉进了奶粉的糯米糕，又软又粘，比自己家只会装酷的小兔崽子可爱多了。师妈妈如是想。善良的师妈妈心疼煊煊父母忙于工作疏于陪伴，闲暇时间便把他接来家里玩。

“小泽，你要帮忙照顾好煊煊弟弟喔！”

“嗯。”师小泽双手插着裤口袋，酷酷地皱着小眉头。他太不喜欢妈妈买的这条背带裤了，尤其是五岁的胡小煊也穿着一样的，一点都不酷。

“小泽不准装酷，听见妈妈的话没有？”

“听见了。”一点小孩子的亚子都没有，师妈妈愁眉苦脸地看着自己家儿子。还是煊煊可爱，爱跑跑跳跳，还会撒娇要抱抱，师妈妈眉也不愁了，脸也不苦了，换了一双爱心眼，慈爱地看着胡小煊。

胡小煊彼时还胖乎乎的，小手小脚像年画里的藕节，跑起来一晃一晃，又像小鹅一样。望见一只扑闪扑闪着翅膀的蓝蝴蝶飞过，便换了方向，追蝴蝶去咯！

“不许跑！”

眼见弟弟开始跑，哥哥一着急，也酷不起来，跟在身后一起跑。胡小煊以为哥哥跟他闹呢，咯咯咯地笑，小酒窝都躲进脸颊了，一下子竟忘了追蝴蝶，小短腿跑得飞快。一不留神就被左小脚丫绊了右小脚丫，摔了个屁股墩儿。

小糯米团子马上扁了嘴巴，酝酿着一场暴雨。

“不许哭！”师小泽蹲下来，低声喝住。

胡小煊哭也不敢哭，硬生生把眼泪憋在眼眶里，半颗金豆豆没憋住，挂在下睫毛。他太委屈了，下意识就要撒娇，伸出白生生的手臂道：“小狮哥哥抱~”

师小泽有些犹豫，溜圆了眼确认四周没有别的小伙伴了，才伸手去抱弟弟。六岁的哥哥哪里抱得起来五岁的弟弟，还没把小孩抱起来，又一起摔回了地上，这回是哥哥垫着弟弟，疼也不敢说，小脸得维持着冷酷的表情。

不知道哪点戳到了胡小煊的笑点，小孩又咯咯咯地笑起来，用柔软的小脸去蹭师小泽的脸，咿咿呀呀道：“煊煊西番小狮哥哥~”

师妈妈抱着衣服到院子里晾，看到两个小孩躺地上，赶紧过来抱起，边帮他们拍身上的土边问：“怎么躺地上啦？脏脏。”

胡小煊搂着师妈妈的脖子，嗲声嗲气地说：“煊煊suai倒，小狮哥哥抱抱。”

“小泽这么棒啊！”师妈妈眉开眼笑，亲亲儿子的额头，师小泽小脸上难得闪过了一丝害羞，很快又板回了酷酷的样子，半响才抓了弟弟的小肉手到自己的手上，严肃道：“我会保护煊煊的。”

“我儿子真帅！”师妈妈夸奖道。

小狮哥哥真suai，胡小煊心想，松开师妈妈去搂哥哥的脖子。师小泽一脸嫌弃，小手却在背后抱住了弟弟。

02.  
到了九月份，师小泽就要上小学了。报到那一天，师妈妈牵着胡小煊去送儿子。

眼见着哥哥穿着崭新的校服，挺直腰板，头也不回地走进了校园，胡小煊着急了，撒开小脚丫就要追过去，师妈妈蹲下身把他拦住，柔声解释道：“煊煊小宝贝，哥哥要去上学啦。”

“煊煊也要上学，跟小狮哥哥一起。”胡小煊委委屈屈地抬头，又大又黑的瞳子里氤氲出了水雾，可把师妈妈心疼坏了。

“煊煊乖~哥哥下午放学就回来啦，下午我们一起去接哥哥好不好？”

胡小煊张开手又要抱抱，搂住了师妈妈的脖子，声音细小，还打了个哭嗝，道：“好~煊煊乖的。”

一整天，胡小煊都趴在师小泽家的时钟前数着分针秒针，师妈妈无奈地摇摇头，也没有管，小孩子粘人也是可爱的。好歹还学会了看时间，也不错。

早早地到了小学门口，胡小煊也不嫌累，兴高采烈地站着等，还蹦蹦跳跳的。放学大军涌出校门时，眼尖的小孩一眼就认出了师小泽，小火箭一般往人群冲去，还叫着“小狮哥哥”，师妈妈拦都拦不住。

他的小狮哥哥也听见了，往声源一看就皱了眉头，那么小的小孩儿逆着人流，仿佛要被淹没。他匆忙跟认识的新同学挥手道了别，就快步走近胡小煊。他年龄比胡小煊大，骨架也大，身高也高，胡小煊兴奋地抱住他的一只胳膊，他抽不开，只好伸出另一条胳膊到小孩儿身前护住他，容忍他叽叽喳喳把自己吵得头大。

饭后小学生师小泽拿出文具盒和作业本在桌上写，胡小煊也粘着他，搬了椅子坐到他旁边。小孩儿腿短，够不着地面，小脚丫一晃一晃的。他好像被哥哥的认真劲儿唬住了，也不敢闹，就趴在桌上安安静静地看。做一个小学生真酷啊，胡小煊想，太想快一点上小学啦！

师小泽写完了作业，发现弟弟早就睡着了，还流起了口水。又傻气又可爱。师小泽去捏他的小肉脸把他弄醒，等他醒了收起温柔的笑容，变回酷酷的小狮哥哥。

“困了就回房间睡，不要在书桌上睡觉。”

胡小煊迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，听了师小泽的话以为小狮哥哥嫌弃自己了，难过地跳下了椅子，耷拉着脑袋蔫蔫地走回房间，还吸了一下鼻子。小狮哥哥上小学了，会写字了，不喜欢自己了。

小孩儿难过的时候头发就会特别特别软，都搭在脑袋上，没有生气的样子。师小泽早就发现了这一点，看着弟弟的小背影，他也收起了椅子，跟了上去。

“书桌硬，不舒服。”师小泽用手指点了一下胡小煊的脸，“看，脸压红了。”

知道小狮哥哥没有嫌弃自己，胡小煊又开心了，头发也松软得要跳跃起来。他又粘住哥哥，抱住哥哥的脖子，咯咯咯地笑。

03.  
胡小煊又不开熏了。他觉得小狮哥哥上了小学后有了新同学，就不爱跟自己玩了。他本来想着等哥哥回来一起看动画片的，没想到哥哥放学后到同学家玩去了。

他最喜欢看的柯南也不想看了，气鼓鼓地想，小狮哥哥今天不帅了。

有一回放学，师小泽带了一个同学回家一起玩。同学叫徐小超，比师小泽还高，性格大大咧咧的，就是一副不太聪明的亚子。

师小泽回房间拿他最宝贝的玩具出来，徐小超就跟胡小煊一起坐在客厅沙发上等。

“你是师铭泽的弟弟噢？”徐小超问。

胡小煊防备地看着他，不是很想跟他说话，往旁边挪了挪。

徐小超没有弟弟妹妹，见到不跟陌生人说话的小孩儿，觉得他也太乖了点，又见他白白净净的，脸蛋会很软的样子，更加有好感，从口袋里掏出了一颗奶糖递给胡小煊。

“小孩儿，给你吃糖。”

胡小煊最爱吃奶糖了，但忍住，咽了一下口水，故作高冷道：“我不爱吃糖。”那副样子倒学他的小狮哥哥学了六七成。

“怎么会有不爱吃糖的小孩儿？”

“我不是小孩儿！”胡小煊气鼓鼓地叉腰，成了小茶壶。

正巧师小泽拿好了玩具从房间出来，看到弟弟的样子，以为徐小超欺负人了，皱眉道：“徐大饼，不准欺负我弟弟。”

徐小超可委屈了：“我哪欺负他了？我给他吃糖呢。”

看着也不像会欺负人的样子。师小泽松了口气，才剥开糖纸把糖塞进弟弟嘴里，对弟弟说：“煊煊，没事儿，这个哥哥是我的同学，哥哥给的可以吃。”

又不是我的哥哥。哼！

胡小煊恶狠狠地嚼着糖，一点都不想当弟弟了，想快快，快快长大。

04.  
终于，胡小煊也上了小学，戴上了红领巾，成了一名光荣的小学生了。

胡小煊的同桌叫丁飞飞，是一个从香港来的男孩子，比他大一些，有一对小虎牙，笑起来很甜。

丁飞飞很热情，对胡小煊说：“煊煊，煊煊，我们中午一起吃午餐吧，我妈妈给我带了小饼干，分给你吃。”

“煊煊，煊煊，你放学来我家，我们一起玩吧！你玩过拯救企鹅吗？”

“煊煊，煊煊……”

胡小煊很为难，他想去找小狮哥哥一起吃饭，放学也想跟小狮哥哥一起回家。

“对不起飞飞，我不能答应你，我要去找我哥哥。”

“你还有哥哥啊？”

“嗯，是邻居家的哥哥。”说完又骄傲地补充了一句，“我哥哥特别帅！”

“但是从今天开始，你长大了，你是小学生了。”丁飞飞侧过身，像一名小老师，“特别帅的哥哥才不会喜欢幼稚的弟弟呢。”

“才不是，小狮哥哥对我可好了！”胡小煊着急忙慌要反驳。

“你看，我们都叫名字，你还叫小狮哥哥，幼不幼稚？”丁飞飞在香港的时候已经上了一年小学，但是国语说得不是很好，爸爸妈妈才让他再上一年一年级。他说话声音又大，好像很有道理的样子，胡小煊虽然有点生气，但也在想丁飞飞说的对不对。

午饭胡小煊没有找师小泽吃成，低年级的同学要在教室里面吃饭，所以他还是跟丁飞飞在一起吃了。胡小煊不记事儿，吃了小饼干就忘了自己上午为什么生气了，还觉得自己收获了一个新朋友特别开心，心心念念盼着放学跟小狮哥哥分享。

胡小煊下课早，就到师小泽教室门口等他。师小泽一边收拾书包一边跟同学们打打闹闹，他看着高冷，但其实为人着想有担当，又长得好看，同学们都喜欢他，还选他当班长。

此一声彼一声的“师铭泽”从教室里面传出来，胡小煊又想起来丁飞飞的话。

“你看，我们都叫名字，你还叫小狮哥哥，幼不幼稚？”

师小泽跟同学们一起从教室里走出来，胡小煊到了嘴边的那声“小狮哥哥”拐了弯，嘴一溜，不熟练地说出了一个陌生的名字：“师泽铭！”话一出口，胡小煊差点咬掉自己的舌头。

大家都回头看，师小泽更是错愕。

造了反了。这小家伙不叫他哥哥就算了，还叫错他的名字。看来上了小学真不一样了。

气归气，但是师小泽还是不忍心扔下小孩儿，咬牙切齿跟那些嘲笑自己的新名字的同学道了别，就拉着胡小煊走了。

师小泽平时也高冷，但也不是一句话都不说，胡小煊知道自己惹他生气了，只好耷拉着脑袋跟在他身后。走了一半，终于憋不住了，扯扯他的衣角。

“小狮哥哥，对不起。”

“哼。”衣角又被扯了扯。

“煊煊错了。”

“你不知道我名字吗？”

“知道。”

“不用知道了，以前叫哥哥，以后也叫哥哥。”

“但是，飞飞说很幼稚……”胡小煊纠结了，把师小泽的衣角攥得皱巴巴的。

“飞飞是谁？谁敢说幼稚？”师小泽危险地看着他，把他抓住自己的手揪开。

“……不幼稚，小狮哥哥。”胡小煊被唬住，又乖乖地上前抱住师小泽的手臂。

05.  
胡文煊学习不行，但总算凭着师铭泽的考前魔鬼辅导，一路吊车尾吊到了跟师铭泽一个高中。所以，直到胡文煊初中毕业，整个青泥小学、青泥中学都知道有胡文煊这么一号人，他对着别人的时候B里B气，学他哥哥师铭泽学了个八成，只有单独对着哥哥的时候，又软又粘，说他有六岁都算说多了。

事情的改变就发生在胡文煊高一的时候。他收到情书了。这不稀奇，他从小学一年级开始就收情书了。稀奇的是，这封情书是男生送的，落款还写的给“萱萱”，胡文煊气得踹翻了自己的课桌，哪个二百五男女都分不清就给他写情书？

他的同桌谷蓝帝拿起情书看了看，才发现误会发生在哪儿。送情书的男生是高二的，看见胡文煊跟师铭泽吃饭时叫他哥哥叫得软软甜甜的，一时春心萌动，以为是个妹妹，没想到啊……谷蓝帝转头看了胡文煊一眼，看他抱着手臂郁郁闷闷地撅着嘴，心想，是弟弟也不是不行。

想罢叹了口气，从桌洞里拿了一盒芒果味的真果粒，插好吸管送到他嘴边，胡文煊起初还哼哼唧唧的，喝了一会儿就没声儿了。害，毛被顺了呗。

这也是师铭泽不喜欢胡文煊这个同桌的原因。过于成熟，过于体贴，师铭泽看看的第一眼就觉得危险，看似不经意地搂紧了胡文煊的肩膀，回去以后就让胡文煊换个同桌。

胡文煊当然不愿意，舒舒服服，有人照顾，简直不要太爽。

师铭泽危险地眯了眼，胡文煊现在越来越不听话了，有时候在学校挑衅他就算了，现在居然私底下敢反驳他了。

一律冷处理。

胡文煊父母调了职之后，干脆就把儿子送到师铭泽家去住了，是师妈妈提议的。往日吃了饭后胡文煊都要拉着不情不愿的师铭泽陪他一块儿看动画片，这天饭还没吃完，师铭泽就回了房间，胡文煊知道大事不妙了，也不顾边吃边漏，三口两口吃完就跑到师铭泽的房间。

师铭泽房门没锁上，他就推开进去，抱着师铭泽的手臂就轻车熟路地撒娇：“小狮哥哥，对不起，我错了。”

更让人来气，一看就敷衍。

胡文煊骨架小，又瘦，师铭泽搂着他的腰一把就把他抱起来放在腿上，问：“那你说说哪儿错了？”

胡文煊苦思冥想，想了又想，最后豁出去了，视死如归道：“我没错。”

师铭泽冷冷道：“哦？”

撒娇粘人精搂住了师铭泽的脖子，像从小到大做的那样，凑在他耳边软软地说：“我没错，谷帝成绩好，人又好，我不会的都愿意教我，我想好好学习，跟小狮哥哥上一个大学。”顿了顿，又小声说：“想跟小狮哥哥一直在一起。”胡文煊软软的手搭在师铭泽的背后，说话时的鼻息暖暖地喷在他的颈脖，再冷硬的人都要给他捂热，更何况师铭泽对他从来都是面冷心热。

同桌这件事也就不了了之，只不过每次胡文煊没考好回家都得对着哥哥求一次饶。

有一次师妈妈到书房给俩高中生送水果，听到师铭泽对胡文煊说：“你考这啥分数？59？别叫哥哥了，叫老公都没用！”看到煊煊被欺负红的眼圈，事后师妈妈恨铁不成钢地抓住师铭泽教育了一顿，关于怎么把温柔放到明面上。

唉，扯远了，说到啥来着？哦是情书。

收到情书之后，胡文煊就变了。再也不在公众场合喊师铭泽哥哥了，更别说黏黏腻腻的小狮哥哥。师铭泽装作无事发生，在胡文煊喊他师泽铭的时候还好脾气地对他笑了笑，一派兄友弟恭的画面。

师铭泽转性啦？当然不能，他可能变性都不可能转性。

师铭泽身体力行跟弟弟演示了一番什么是能量守恒定律，他在一方面没有得到满足的怨气肯定得在另一方面得到补偿，所以胡文煊被绑在床上哭肿了一双狐狸眼叫哥哥的时候你也不要问为什么。（编者按：也不是不能问，只是我还麦有写）

最可气的时候，第二天他还要肿着一双眼睛听谷蓝帝给他讲能量守恒定律。谷蓝帝体贴地问起他，他还要咬牙切齿装水肿。

可是胡文煊能怎么办呢？别看有些人表面上B里B气的，有时候还要作个大死叫错师铭泽的名字。实际上，回到房间后就要被绑在床上叫哥哥了。


End file.
